tragedys love
by saidit
Summary: set in series 2 insttead of episode 5 of brothers and sisters. robers campaign and life take a hit when a revelation from kitty turns his world upside down


Kitty sat staring out of Roberts office window. It was a tall building and they where currently situated on the 18th floor. Around her sat Robert, travice, Sandra, James and Adam. Travice had called a meeting to prepare them for the televised conference the next day. His plan was to ask questions and practice answers however he hadn't considered the fact that as mere staff in the office neither Sandra, James or Adam had much of an answer to any of his questions. So as adam sat trying to take notes of Roberts quick fired answers Kitty found herself staring out of the window and down to the fountain

A knock came at the office door immediately drawing kitty's attention back to the present event. She watched as Gemma, another of Roberts never-ending staff, came in carrying a tray of several sandwiches and other snacks. Gemma handed out the food silently as Robert and travice continued there debate. Usually kitty would have found herself being more involved but she wasn't feeling the most observant or argumentative today. The ring of Roberts phone started to pierce throughout the room.  
>'hello...' said Robert answering it<br>'okay let's take a lunch break' said travice to Tyne staff that had already began opening there lunches. As robert paced the room talking intensely on his phone kitty joined the others to eat lunch. She had only had a few mouthfuls before running out of the rom clutching her mouth. The rest of the room shared glances before following her to the bathrooms.  
>'I'll call you back' Robert could be heard to say as he pushed through the others and into the bathroom.<p>

The sound of sickness was coming fro the cubical closest to the open door. Robert knocked but there was no reply. Travice who was standing against the open door sighed shaking his head with the other staff peering past hi into the room. 'kitty?' Robert shouted into the boot but there was still no reply. After a few more moments the noises stopes and where replace by the sound of a flushing chain. Robert heard the sound of the blolt slide across and the door opened revealing a very pale and tired looking kitty. She slid pass him to the basin, just out of sight of the door, where she easier her hands and splashed cold water onto her face and neck. Robert turned to travice.'could you give us a miniute' he asked. Travic slowly looked at his watch whilst moving back to let the door swing shut isolating kitty and Robert from the rest of the offices peering eyes.

'you look pale' said Robert wrapping his arms around a still kitty whilst looking at her in the mirror.  
>'I'm fine' she replied effortfully<br>'from experience I can usually tell you that nausea does not fall into the 'fine' category'  
>'okay then I think I have food poisoning'<br>'ah' he nodded 'now were getting somewhere' he smiled sarcastically. Kitty spun in his arms so she was facing him. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms wrong his waist while his stayed securely on hers. After a few moments she pulled away .  
>'we should go back before etravice comes barging in' she started to lead out of the bathroom before being pulled back by Robert.<br>'no, no you need to go home and get some rest' he said shaking his head  
>'I'm needed here, we still have all the prep to do for tomorrow.'<br>'that can wait, you need to get some rest.' after some more arguing kitty reluctantly agreed to go home. She got her bag and kissed Robert goodbye.

Kitty only realised she had fallen asleep when she was spoken by the blaring noise of the telephone. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed it from the pod. 'hello' she gasped  
>'kitty!' she heard Nora exclaim 'why aren't you at work'<br>'lovely to speak to you too mother' kitty replied sarcastically  
>'oh you know what i mean!' kitty laughed 'so why are you at home in the middle of the day I was going to leave you a message'<br>'oh I think I have food poisoning so Robert sent me home'  
>'oh dear kitty!'<br>'mom I'm fine now'  
>'are you sure have you been to the doctor, come to think of it I'm sure Saul said there was something going around? there is this really effective stuff I have for cooling the stomach, I can bring it over if you like, it's a mix of herbs and...' kitty finally cut off her rambling mother.<br>'mom I'm fine, what do you want'  
>'well that's pleasant!'<br>'mom!'  
>'okay, okay. I just waned to know if you could babysit for sarah tomorrow cause I'm meant to be doing it but I have plans, but if your sick don't worry I can cancel'<br>'no mom it's fine I can do it what time?'  
>'well she said to come over at 6, but really kitty it's just Saul I can re-arrange'<br>'mom I said it was fine I feel much better, tell Sarah I'll see her at 6, bye' kitty hung up leaving Nora standing silently feeling slightly cheated.

Kitty must have fallen asleep again because she didn't hear Robert come home. She woke ip at 7 the next morning to find a note on the pillow next to her where robert should have been. It read 'baby hope your feeling Better, have meting, call me, see you at office, R'  
>She smiled at the note and proceeded to heave her aching body out of bed and towards the shower.<p>

She arrived at the office at 8 to find the commotion had struck. She walked cluelessly through the crowd towards robbers office where he stood arguing with travice. They both turned to look at her as she walked in.  
>'can I ask what all the commotion is about boys?' she asked closing the door behind her and walking over to join Robert.<br>'do you want to tell her' Robert glared at travice. Unappreciatively travice sighed turning to face kitty.  
>'it not that bad' he said convincingly<br>'not that bad!' Robert shouted in whilst looking angrily out of the window.  
>'governor curney Is also attending the conference'<br>'oh' said kitty shocked  
>'is that all you can say!' shouted robert visibly frustrated<br>'well sorry Robert but it's just something that were going to have to deal with, I realise this is going to make the interview tense but at least you can show to be seen as reliable in the situation!' Robert shocked at her sudden outburst. He looked to her and nodded. He glanced at travice who stood smirking in the corner.  
>'you can go' he said embarrassed. Travice nodded and left obediently. 'thank you' said robert turning to kitty once the door had shut.<br>'my pleasure, one where is your bloody aspirin!' she said rum merging through a draw  
>'here' said robert holding out the bottle. Kitty went to grab it but Robert pulled it away teasingly<br>'Robert!' she growled 'I have a splitting headache please' he passes her the botte and she opened it tipping 3 into her mouth. He stared at her 'what?' she asked defensively  
>'are you Gunnar be alright'<br>'ill be fine as long as you can control yourself!'  
>'I make no promises!' he teased as the left the office and walked quickly to the car.<p>

The televised conference had been running for almost 2 hours and standing backstage kitty was starting to become uncomfortable. She felt dizzy and unstable when travice was trying to talk to her and had to sit down. When Robert finally finished and came of stage he was greeted by travice and the team clapping.  
>'see that was good' said travice. Robert nodded<br>'thanks' he said looking around at the faces of the surrounding audience 'where's kitty?' he asked  
>'gone home' he said passing Robert an itinerary and list of meetings 'okay' he continued pointing to the first one before Robert interrupted him.<br>'wait what has she gone home'  
>'because she had a headache'<br>'she took aspirin, plus this is kitty she doesn't leave a important televised conference because of a headache'  
>'well she did, she said to tell you she was sorry but she would see you tomorrow'<br>'tomorrow?'  
>'that's all I know!' said travice walking off to join the station manager for a brief talk.<p>

Robert took out his mobile and sent a message to kitty which she immediately picked up. It read 'we nee to talk!' no kiss generally meant he was pissed off thought kitty, thereof either the confer nee had taken a turn for the worse one she had left or he was pissed at her. She had a bad feeling that it was probably the latter. 'sorry about the conference, babysitting tonight, talk to you tomorrow x' robert looked at the reply and sighed returning his mobile back to his pocket.

Kitty arrived at sarahs door promptly at 6. She's been agitated for the past couple of hours and had to atop herself from arriving any earlier. She knock and waited for a frantic Sarah to rush to the door.  
>'kitty!' she gasped pulley her sister in for a hug and closing the door behind her<br>'hey sarah' said kitty slightly overwhelmed  
>'hey how you feeling' asked Sarah holding kitty out at arms length and examining her<br>'um fine why? Did mom get to you' kitty asked suspiciously  
>'she said you had food poisoning, you don't have to do this I can cancel' Sarah offered apologetically<br>'no really I'm fine now just tired'  
>'okay if your sure. They won't be any hassle. There tea is in the oven there's about 20 mins left. Theres wine and food in the fridge. Have you eaten?'<br>'okay, um no I'm not really hungry'  
>'Paigei make sure aunt kitty eats something'<br>'yes mom' calls Paige running down the stairs and hugging kitty  
>'hey paige' she says<br>'okay I have to go'  
>'yer get out of here!'<br>'are you sure'  
>'go' convince kitty pushing Sarah towards the door. Sarah grabbed her bag and coat and leant down to give Paige a hug<br>'by chick,' she said 'be good for aunt kitty'  
>'yes mom'<br>'cooper!' Sarah shouted up the stairs 'I'm leaving..' she paused waiting for a response  
>'bye' came a small voice from somewhere deep upstairs a few moments later.<br>'boy's' laughed Sarah turning to Paige and kitty 'okay bye, have fun!'  
>'you too' kitty shut the door behind Sarah and followed Paige into the kitchen.<p>

After dinner and homework had been sorted kitty sat with her niece and nephew watching tv.  
>'can we have ice cream aunt kitty?' asked cooper<br>'sure!' she said going to get up slowly  
>'are you okay' asks Paige<br>'fine sweetheart'  
>Kitty fragilely Took a few steps before stumbling back and fainting onto the sofa<br>Cooper screamed and Paige rushed over to her aunts side. Kitty came round in a couple of seconds to two very scare little people.  
>'are you okay' asked Paige nervously<br>'god, yer, fine, just tired' says kitty convincingly. She one agin tried unsteadily to get up.  
>'it's okay I can do coopers ice cream' said paige<br>'thank you hun' replies kitty sitting back down whilst the kids ran off back to the kitchen.  
>A few moments later when the dizziness had finally passed kitty went into the kitchen to help out Paige who was doing a very good job of being mom. They finished p and kitty soon found herself putting them to bed and relaxing her tired body on the sofa waiting for Sarah's return.<br>When Sarah got home she found kitty fast asleep on the sofa. She silently turned off the tv and found a blanket to war around her, not wanting to wake her she left her to sleep to the following morning and carried herself off to bed.

The next morning Sarah work up to the noise of crashing cutlery and plastic on tiles. She grabbed her dressing gown and ran down the atairs to find Paige and cooper trying there best to scoop up a dropped bowl of dry cereal. They stopped startled when Sarah walked in immediately pointing to one another  
>'it was him' said Paige in sync with coopers version of<br>'it was her' Sarah sighed and proceeded to get her hand held Hoover and clean the mess up from around them.  
>'so did you have fun last night?' asked Sarah putting the hover away and admiring the clean spot.<br>'yer!' shouted cooper nursing his new bowl of cereal  
>'did you have fun' asked Paige<br>'yeah I did thank you chicken'  
>'so anything Exciting happen?' laughed Sarah<br>'kitty fell over' laughed cooper  
>'what do you mean' asked Sarah smiling<br>'she didn't fall cooper. It's called fainting' says Paige  
>'aunt kitty fainted!' Asked Sarah shocked. Paige nodded whilst cooper imitates it in the background.<br>'where is she?'  
>'bathroom' said Paige whilst cooper started imitating sick noises in the background 'cooper!' shouts paige<br>'what are you doing' asked Sarah  
>'I'm being aunt kitty' he replied innocently glring at Paige and returning to his cereal.<p>

Sarah worriedly ran up the stairs to hear the noise of the chain flushing and the tap turning on in the bathroom. She knocked on the door slowly.  
>'kitty are you alright?' she asked<br>The here was no reply until the door unlocked to reveal a tired pale looking kitty.  
>'oh hun' sayid Sarah hugging kitty<br>'I think I'm still ill' said kitty  
>Sarah took her comfortingly into the bedroom and sat her down.<br>'your not hot' she said feeling her forehead.  
>'well I feel shit' moaned kitty<br>'have you been to a doctor'  
>'what's the point I know what food poisoning feels like, and it's this.'<br>'okay well you don't have a fever, and you don't faint with food poising! what are your symptoms' kitty glared at Sarah.  
>'Paige and coop told me' Sarah said guessing kitty wanted to know Sarah's source on her recent fainting. 'so symptoms'<br>'um well, I suppose I felt a bit dizzy, achy, fatigue, headache, nausea and now fainting'  
>'that it?' Sarah laughed thinking.<br>'yer, can I go get ready for work now' she moaned  
>'oh no...' gasped Sarah<br>'now what? Roberts already mad at me for missing his conference yesterday heel shoot me if I'm late again! I mint eb his fiancé but that won't stop him from viewing me!' said kitty agitated. Sarah remained with with her mouth open staring at kitty. 'will you shut your mouth and tell me!'  
>'your pregnant!' shouted Sarah. kitty shook her head<br>'no, I'm not!'  
>'when was your last period?' kitty paused 'see you don't know. You are totally knocked up!' said Sarah laughing.<br>'how do you know?'  
>'you never faint. And you have the same symptoms as me! Bet you can't stand the smell of fish!' kitty paused again<br>'those are also the symptoms of food poisoning'  
>'trust me you have to do a test'<br>'well unfortunately I don't have one, and I have to get to work so we will have to leave your little abstract ideas until later.' kitty said going to get up.  
>'wait a sec,' Sarah said pushing her back down.<br>A few moments passed and kitty was becoming agitated.  
>'is this going to take long' she shouted in the direction Sarah had gone!' there was no reply. She reentered a few moments later carrying a home pregnancy test kit.<br>'no way!' shouted kitty staring at it  
>'please' begged sarah 'your going to have to find out sometime'<br>'im not pregnant and anyway why do you even have a kit'  
>'oh long story from when I was pregnant with cooper. I bought like 6!' she said 'come on it worn hurt to just do it!'<br>'Fine' kitty reluctantly agreed 'if you promise when its negative to leave me to go to work!' sarah nodded excitedly and watched kitty leave and go into the bathroom 'but stay here!' she shouted back to the bedroom

Kitty was standing holding the stick when a knock came from the bathroom door  
>'engaged' she shouted out sarcastically<br>'oh haha kitty, are you done yet?' Sarah shouted back  
>'if in was done do you think I would still be in hear? These things take a really long...' kitty broke off<br>'kitty?' there was no reply 'kitty are you okay?'  
>'yer' the response finally came 'im fine'. the door unlocked and Sarah followed kitty back into the bathroom looking the door behind her<br>'so...' asked Sarah. kitty passed her the stick whilst she continued to anxiously pace the room. Sarah looked at it then back to kitty.  
>'congratulations! I knew I was right!' said Sarah giving kitty a hug. The stick harbouring a tiny red plus sign in her hand.<br>'yer! Why do you have to be right all the time?'replied kitty wearily  
>'this is good right?'<br>'I'm not sure...' she paused before turning to Sarah ' Sarah please you Cant tell anyone, not before I figure out what to do! This has to be a secret.'  
>'of course' she nodded<br>' no Sarah I mean a proper secret. Don't tell mom or uncle Saul or Justin or tommy or kevin. Especially not kevin!'  
>'okay' she insisted 'but kitty you know were all hear for you!' she said putting her arm over kitty's shoulders. Kitty silently nodded. 'is it Robert?' she asked but kitty stayed unusually silent. 'it will be fine' she tried to say convincingly.<br>'I need to get ready!' said kitty pulley away from Sarah ad leaving to go to the bedroom. Sarah dropped the stick in the trash and left the bathroom.

Sarah left kitty to get ready and went back down to going the kids when kitty finally emerged she said her good buys and Sarah walker her to the door.  
>'it's going to be okay' Sarah comforted. Kitty was still quiet. 'you don't have to go in if you don't want. I can call Robert say your not feeling well, you where sick and you do still look a bit pale!'<br>'no really Sarah it's fine, I'll be fine' kitty put on a brave smile hugged her sister and left the house.

When kitty arrived at the office it was frantic as usually she was greeted by travice who was standing by his desk holding piles of papers.  
>'kitty you do still work hear!do you plan on doing a full days work today?' he said sarcastically smirking<br>'I missed you too' replied kitty smiling as she watched his smirk disappear.  
>'Robert said to go in when you get hear, he wants to talk to you' he continued passing her some papers and going to walk off.<br>'travice'  
>'yes' he sighed walking back<br>'is he in a bad mood?'  
>'bad mood are you kidding he couldnt be happier.<br>'so he's not angry' she asked confused  
>'no not at all. God your really have been sick!' he said shaking his head whilst walking off leaving kitty confused.<p>

She cautiously walked to Robert's office where she found him sitting in his chair. He was talking on the phone to someone but he seem happy just as travice had said. When she knocked at the door he called her in and got up to shut it behind her. She placed the papers on his desk.  
>'hey, I'm Gunnar speak to you later... Okay... Bye' she heard Robert say to the man on the phone.<br>'you could have finished I don't mind' she said  
>'well it's not that important' he said kissing her.<br>'what's going on Robert?' she asked  
>'what do you mean?'<br>'everybody, is acting strangely, and your all happy, you don't even care that I left the conference?'  
>'well of course I care not that you left but that your sick, which we do need to talk about.' kitty gasped 'but on the news of everyone being happy, why wouldn't we be? We've just had the best possible news'<br>'what news'  
>'the baby' he said hugging her again. Kitty was now very shocked and confused<br>'how did you know' she demanded  
>'it's all over the news' said Robert switching over the channel.<br>'what' shouted kitty angrily. Kitty looked at the screen. She was shocked to see a picture of governor curney. The volume was on mute and she still felt totally in the dark. 'Robert what is going on' she demanded pointing to the screen  
>'you really don't know?" he asked<br>'no!' she shook her head  
>'its just been released that governor curnerys unmarried teenage daughter is expecting'<br>'oh' kitty gasped  
>'how did you not know about this' said robert returning to his desk. Kitty took the seat opposite him<br>'right but why is this good'  
>'come on kitty are you serious. Shes pulling out of the race which leaves us front runner!' he said shocked at her lack of knowledge.<br>'oh, but..' she paused in a moment of thought  
>'what?' asked Robert<br>'well there must have been governors or whoever with children out of wedlock before.' asked kitty  
>'well yeah I'm sure there are but add the fact that she's a teenager and there is footage of her talking to curney about having an abortion and curney may as well of just shot herself in the foot!' he said smirking<br>'right' said kitty going off into a daze  
>'kitty are you alright?' said Robert concerned<br>'oh' she said rejoining the room 'yeah just a bit of a shock'  
>'well it's brilliant news for us' she nodded.<br>'Congratulations' she managed to say. Robert still wary of his fiancees wellbeing got up and grabbed two glasses from the side of the room. He proceeded to open a bottle of champagne and fill the glasses.  
>'here you go' he said handing one to kitty<br>'I probably shouldn't, I'm working'  
>'well I'm your boss, I promise not to sack you, and plus were celebrating' he convinced<br>'right' she nodded takin the glass. Just then a knock came from the door  
>'yes' Robert sighed putting his glass down. Travice emerged from the opposite side of the door.<br>'sorry to interrupt' he said spotting the glasses 'senator I have you itenery for the new meetings we have organised.  
>'new meetings?' asked kitty<br>'well in light of the governors revelation were trying to cover all bases in the aim to regain any votes that she will have lost.' said travice  
>'right' nodded kitty 'so where are these new meetings'<br>'anti abortion, the real American family, anything promoting a healthy married family and generally noting promoting a unwed barsterd one.' he smiled. She didn't reply  
>'kitty are you sure your okay?' said Robert briefly looking up from the papers<br>'I think I'm going to be sick' she said running out of the room.  
>'god!' said travice watching her leave the room, 'Mabel telling her like thins wasn't the best idea.'<br>'what do you mean?' asked Robert putting Down the papers and walking to his office door.  
>'you really don't know?' asked travice<br>'know what?' demanded Robert. Just before travice could say anything Roberts phone started to ring and Robert reluctantly answered. As travice turned to leave Robert put up a hand to signal him To stay where he was. Kitty re appeared in the doorway behind travice whilst Robert was still on the phone. spotting Robert she turned to travice  
>'travice can you tell Robert I said bye and I'm sorry but I'm going home I'll see him later' she said turning to leave and moving swiftly out of the office.<br>'that would be a no on the full day then?' shouted travice from the doorway  
>'bye travice!' she called back. Robert finished on the phone and turned back to travice.<br>'where did she go?' he asked  
>'gone home again, you really need to talk to her about that' he said sarcastiacally<br>'this is hardly the time for jokes' glared Robert 'would you like to tell me what is going on?'

Kitty has only been home a few hours when she heard the key in the lock and someone coming into the house. She was sitting with her laptop tring to finish as speech Robert was intending on giving at a conference that week. She looked up from her work to see Robert coming through the hallway.  
>'hey' she said smiling, closing the laptop and removing her glasses 'what you doing home? It's not even 2?'<br>'well you left so quickly I thought I'd check up on you and bring you lunch whilst I'm at it.' he said giving her a brief smile.  
>'great' she said trying to doge the reason why she had left so abruptly.<br>He joined her at the table carrying a bag of food. He watched her face as he pulled the sushi platter out from the bag. Her smile dropped and she looked away.  
>'um you know Robert this was a lovely idea but I just dint think i should be putting anything into my stomach especially not fish' he nodded silently<br>'yer, sorry I didn't think shall I make you something else?'  
>'no really it's fine I'm not that hungry anyway' she smiled<br>'okay well I bought the rest of the champagne seeing as you didn't get to have any at work.' her smile faded again as he picked it out of the bag. and got up from the table to go and get some glasses  
>'um I' she started<br>'okay?' he asked picking two from a cubord  
>'Im just not sure if alcohol would rely be appropriate. I haven't eaten and i stil don't feel great' Robert sighed<br>'travice was right!' he murmured shocked  
>'what do you mean?'<br>'your pregnant' he said annoyed shaking his head. He put the glases down. Kitty looked away so as to avoid eye contact. 'I take it as you didn't jump to deny that it's true?' he asked  
>'yes' she finally said<br>'oh my god kitty, why haven't you told me!' he shouted  
>'there hasn't really been time!' she argued back<br>'well how long does it take to just tell me. Instead I had to hear it from travice!' she was silent 'how does he even know and I didn't kitty!' she didn't reply. 'how far along are you'  
>'im not sure' she said<br>'how can you not be sure kitty!' he shouted angrily  
>'well I only found out this morning Robert. I haven't really had time to get my head around it and work out how many weeks pregnant I am!'<br>'well you must have a rough I dea'  
>'about 2 months' she shouted. Now Robert was silent. They where both breathless from the volume and aggressiveness of there voices.<br>'how did this happen' Robert finally said calmly 'I thought we where being careful'  
>'well it obiously happened anyway!'<br>'were not even married, this is almost as bad ad governor curnerys daughter. What are we going to do'  
>'funnily enough Robert I haven't has time to think about how this is going to effect your campaign! I've been to busy throwing up and fainting over the past 3 days!'<br>'well that is what I'm thinking about, how am I ment to concentrate or deliver in tv broadcasts and press conferences when my fiancee and communications director may or may not be getting sick or laying unconscious back stage!' kitty angrily got up and picked up her laptop. 'where are you going' he said 'we need to talk'  
>'yes Robert but as I recall you have a tv appearance on this impoortance of the american family this afternoon so to save you from being distracted I'm going to go to my moms they might not judge me for thoing up backstage.!' she shouted angrily<br>'kitty! That's not what...' kitty broke him off  
>'just leave it robert' he watched as she grabbed her bag and keys and left the house slamming the door behind her.<p>

Nora opened the door to find to her surprise kitty.  
>'hello darling' she said shocked hugging her and beckoning her in.<br>'hi mom' she sighed  
>'are you okay?' asked Nora objectively<br>'yer I'm fine' she said taking off her jacket and following her mom into the kitchen  
>'well what are you doing here?'<br>'god can't I visit my mom without wanting something?'  
>'I didn't ask what you wanted I asked what you where doing here you live in wanna Barbra. but now you mention it, what do you want?'<br>'I don't want anything' she said convincingly  
>'okay' said Nora suspiciously<br>'so...' started Nora before being broken off  
>'mom what is that smell?' asked kitty disgustedly putting her hand to her nose<br>'it's fish? Prawns and shrimp why?'  
>'because it stinks' she gagged. Nora paused<br>'why don't we go into the lounge' she suggested leading kitty. 'so' she said sitting down next to her on the sofa 'how long has fish been making you nauseous?' asked Nora  
>'what mom'<br>'you know fish! Since when did the smell start making you feel sick?' she interrogated  
>'it..' she started before being cut off by a voice behind her<br>'I thought I heard you, oh I see you've told mom, I take it Robert knows and that's why your here?' kitty turned to see Sarah standing in the doorway  
>'Sarah?' said kitty surprised to see her<br>'on yer didn't i mention Sarah's here' added Nora Sarah started to walk into the room from where she was stood smiling in the doorway. 'wait what have you told me?' asked Nora confused  
>'that's she's pregnant der' shouted Sarah<br>'kittys pregnant?' came another voice from the doorway. The three woman turned to see a gobsmacked Justin  
>'no' shouted kitty at the same unison that Sarah chatted<br>'yes'  
>'I knew it, the fish, I told you she didn't have food poising Nora directed this to justin who had now walked into the room. Kitty sat with her head in her hands<br>What's the big meeting about came another voice. Kitty looked up briefly to see kevin and scotty. Scotty smiled and waved at the distressed looking kitty.  
>'god mom have you got the entire family back there?' demanded kitty angrily<br>'no we just got here' said Kevin 'what's going on?'  
>'kitty's preggers' whispered Justin loudly<br>'Justin!' shouted kitty  
>'oh my god are you serious?' gasped scotty whilst Kevin stood with his mouth wide open. They both walked into the room and sat with the others. Kitty was now surrounded by walkers and co.<br>'well why don't we call tommy and uncle Saul whilst were at it!'  
>'this is brilliant!' said Kevin finally<br>'it was ment to be a secret!' muttered kitty glaring at Sarah  
>'you told mom!' she said defensively<br>'no, i didn't she shouted'  
>'oh' said sarah realising her mistake. Nora patted her on the knee<br>'it's okay I'd already guessed' said Nora to Sarah who smiled. Kitty got up and moved out of the circle and over to the far wall so her back was facing the doorway.  
>'sorry kitty' said Sarah whilst the others stared around nervously. Just then came a knock from the door.<br>'I'll get it' said Nora rising  
>'oh great more people' muttered kitty 'don't forget to tell them I'm pregnant too!' she shouted loud enough for Nora to hear.<br>'kitty' whispered Sarah.  
>'what' said kitty swirling angrily to see Nora standing in the doorway with Robert. Everyone was silent for a few moments. Kitty swirled back to facing the wall.<br>'um can I get anything, wine?' said Nora trying to break the silence. Just then Sarah, Justin, Kevin and scotty all got up nodding and followed Nora out into the kitten in a frenzy of noise and chattering leaving kitty and Robert in the silence of the lounge.

'does he know?' whispered kevin as they scuttled into the kitchen  
>'I think so I'm guessing that why she's here' guessed Sarah ' mom?'<br>'how do I know she wouldn't tell me why she was here!' replied Nora getting the wine out of the fridge whilst Kevin and scotty passed around glasses.

'kitty' said Robert quietly. She nodded without swirling back to face him. 'can we talk?' he asked walking further into the room and closer to her.  
>Don't you have a meeting to get to?' she asked still facing the wall<br>'I got travice to cancel it and to deal with anything else, my phones off, no distractions!' she turned slowly and accepted his gesture to come and sit back down on the sofa. He moved opposite her.  
>'so' she said looking at her lap and fiddling with a piece of material.<br>'mmm' he nodded before letting the room fall back into an awkward silence. 'kitty' said Robert taking her hand and drawing her eyes up to meet his. 'what do you want?' he asked  
>'what do you mean?'<br>'forget that your my communications director, forget my job or the election, it's just me and you' she nodded 'so what do you want to do'  
>'I...' she started tears filling her eyes<br>'what!' he urged  
>'I just want to be happy, for us to be happy' she stuttered<br>'and does this' he said gesturing to her stomach 'this baby, does it make you happy?' he asked sympathetically. There was a pause before kitty started nodding  
>'yes' she said 'yes it does' she smiled looking at him<br>'then, its worth it' he said moving next to her and hugging her.  
>'is this what you want?' kitty asked<br>'I want you, I love you more than anything in this world and I want you to be happy, so...' he paused 'yes this is what I want' he seemed a little unsure and wary but kitty didn't seem to notice. They stayed there for a few more minutes before hearing several bangs and crashes coming from the direction of the kitchen.  
>'Mabel we should' Robert said gesturing towers the kitchen. Kitty nodded smiling wiping the tears from her eyes and getting up. Robert wrapped his arm around her waist.<p>

They weren't noticed standing in the doorway instead they watched in amazement at the mess the walkers had managed to make. there was a colander on the floor and a carpet of peas spreading around the kitchen floor.  
>'I think you missed one' said kitty bending down to pick up a pea. The room went silent as they looked to see kitty and Robert standing in the doorway. They looked anxious<br>'um can we say congratulations now?' asked Justin wearily  
>Robert and kitty smiled whilst exchanging glances. They turned back and kitty nodded<br>She laughed as the walker clan jumped up to give both Robert and kitty and hug and tell them how happy or pleased they where. when every member of the family had embraced them Robert turned to kitty and kissed her. Before joining the others Robert was passed a glass of wine whilst kitty was given some water.  
>'join the club' said Justin raising his clear glass smiling at her disappointed expression. She smiled weakly<br>They clan moved into the dining room where they continued to stay talking for several more hours until everyone realised they where either way to drunk to drive or very tired in Justin and kitty's case. They said there good buys and with the drunks split between them, kitty and Justin managed to return everyone home without any major incidents.  
>'feels good to be home' said Robert collapsing on there bed when they finally got in. Kitty threw off there shoes and walked to the bathroom 'you know what, I can't believe I missed the most obvious giveaway' said Robert<br>'what are yo talking about' shouted kitty from the bathroom  
>'that you where pregnant!' kitty inquisitively came back into the room<br>'what's that then?' she asked removing her earrings  
>'your boobs are bigger' he smiled<br>'no there not!'  
>'uh that's just because your used to it, trust me' he said making visual effect with his hands<br>'stop it' she laughed marching over and grabbing at them. He smiled pulling her down onto the bed. 'I'm not complaining' he smiled teasingly.

When kitty woke up the next morning she found robert watching her peacefully.  
>'hello' she said yawning<br>'hey' he smiled twirling her hair  
>'what time is it?'<br>''7.15'  
>'we should get up'<br>'I disagree'  
>'why?'<br>'because at work I would be able to do this' he said leaning in to kiss her. By the time they finally got out of bet it was almost 8. They got dressed and quickly made there way to the office.  
>'ready?' asked Robert as they pulled into the under grown car park below there office building.<br>'yes' she said gulping in a deep breath knowing what they had to do.

The office seemed calm and organised when they arrived. Everybody was sitting at there desks all set out neatly and the chatter about the rom was unusually small and quiet. Kitty and Robert exchanged glances looking round the room. Whilst kitty walked straight to Roberts office he stopped and asked norine if she could call an immediate emergency meeting of all staff.  
>Robert came into his office to see kitty waiting for him. He had only taken a few steps into the room when there was a knock from behind him. He swirled to see norines head poking round the door.<br>'meetings ready senator' she said quietly before nodding and retreating backwards.  
>'that was quick' said robert turning to kitty who nodded agreeingly. 'let's go' he said unfazed by the entire matter.<p>

They walked straight into the room where the team of employees hd been gathered  
>'hey everyone' began Robert 'thanks for coming on short notice. Know you probably have stuff to be getting on with.' he took a sideward glance at the smiling woman standing beside him. He squeezed her hand that was resting lightly in his. 'me and kitty have some news that we would like to share with you all' Robert paused turning to kitty who abruptly realised her Que. she nodded<br>'Robert,' she started before realising that most of the office rarely called him by his first name 'the senator and I are expecting' she looked across the blank clueless faces scattered around the room 'a baby' she added to see al the faces suddenly light ip and come to life. The room immediately filled with chatter and questions between one another. The only silent people where Robert, kitty and travice who had guessed the outcome before the meeting was raised his hand to call back some attention  
>'obviously' he began 'although brilliant news for us, the campaign, we are afraid, may take a hit. This Is why we have called you. Our new task is to find government officials with children out of wedlock. We are not planning on losing our bid for president due to this matter and are keen to find our way before the press get hold of this story.' he paused 'I would also like to add that governor curney, in an albeit similar situation, is due to retire from the race, we are extremely certain that our news can not be reveal before this happens. Therefore we ask you, for the sake of the campaign to be extra discrete and vigil in your searches. We thank you for your co-oporation he said nodding and smiling. The team where dismisses and Robert and kitty followed closely by travice Returned to the office.<p>

Travice shut the door as he entered in behind them. 'well I suppose a congratulations is in order' he said half smiling. Kitty nodded unappreciatively  
>'than you travice'<br>'but I have to ask senator, do you believe we can fix this problem with no outside help?'  
>'not at all' replied robert'<br>'sorry senator I don't follow?' then a knock came from the door  
>'which is why..' began Robert opening the door 'we hired Sean' a tall muscular man in a suit came into the office. He shook hands with Robert before going to hus kitty<br>'kitty' he smiled  
>'Sean thank you so much for this' she replied<br>'travice I'd like to introduce you to Sean ring, expert on...' he paused 'let's call it difficult situations' robert laughed. Sean shook travices hand  
>'well if that's what you want to call it senator who am I to argue' he smiled 'it's nice to meet you travice'<p>

'so' said Robert after the introductions and familiarities where complete and they where sitting around Roberts desk 'what solutions have you got for us sean'  
>'well I'm afraid after mounds of research, discussion and using any link I had I only have one option'<br>'right' said kitty intrigued 'let's hope it's good then' she smiled at Robert  
>'I'm afraid to be the one to say it' he continued 'but Robert, kitty your only feasible option to cause the least amour of damage to your campaign, would be to get married'<br>'right' said kitty and Robert imperfect sync  
>'well how long are we talking, weeks?' asked kitty<br>'well,' he started shaking his head 'your already engaged right?' asked sean. Robert and kitty nodded 'then I think were talking day's  
>'right' said Robert shocked he was now pacing the office. 'and that's the only way?' he asked<br>'the only thing I could find'  
>'I agree' said travice speaking for the first time. Roberts looked at kitty who after a moments concentration nodded.<br>'okay then that's what we do' said Robert  
>'so you get married this saturday, you have 6 days to plan a wedding' said Sean. Kitty gulped at the task.<br>'easy' shrugged Robert. Kitty stared at him disbelieving 'what just call nora' he said. Her face lifted and she reached for her phone

After a full day of wedding planning and campaign talk kitty and Robert finally rolled into there house at gone 11.  
>'that was a long day' sighed robert collapsing onto the sofa. Kitty fell neatly into his stretched out arm.<br>'thank god for my mother' sighed kitty  
>'I never thought id say it but for once her over compulsive attention is finally paying off' smiled Robert kitty proceeded to elbow him in the ribs after his crude remark. 'hey just cause it's true'<br>'yes but I don't say it out loud' kitty smiled. 'I better go change' sighed kitty wriggling uncomfortably in her work suit.  
>'okay I'm getting a drink' he called as she disappeared into the bedroom 'do you want anything?'<br>'yer a glass of red, large' she called back  
>'how about some delicious waited instead' he compromised laughing<br>'make it fizzy' she sighed. Robert poured kittys waited and grabbed a beer from the fridge for himself.  
>'are you hungry?' he called looking in the fridge at the selection of foods. Kitty didn't reply 'kitty?' he called. He picked up the glases and walked to the bedroom 'kitty' he called walking in before ausing spotting her body stretched out on the edge of the bee. Her legs and one are where hanging off the sides. He put down the glasses and ran over. 'kitty!' he Souter shaking her shoulders 'kitty!' the limp body under his arms suddenly tensed writhing. He heard kitty moan as she opened her eyes. 'god kitty are you okay?'<br>'yer' she began looking around her 'I'm fine' she added sitting ip. Robert tried to stop her but she insisted so he helped ease her off the bed.  
>'no your not kitty! Your pale and disorientated we need to go and see a doctor!' argued robert a mix of anger and concern distorting his voice.<br>'Robert, I'm pregnant I'm not dying I'm just tired and worn out, I need sleep that's all we have Months to see a doctor a few more days won't hurt!'  
>'I really think we should go soon, you haven't even had a scan yet!' he protested sitting on the bed beside her.<br>'no, no your right. But when do you suppose we fit in waiting in a doctors surgery between your meetings and campaigns. Plus the fact that we could get spotted and until we announce the pregnancy that's not an option'  
>'we can go after hours, we wouldn't have to wait and we wouldn't get spotted'<br>'and what will the media say when kitty and Robert Mcallister start attending after hours doctors appointments. Robert 5 more days isn't going to hurt'  
>'okay' Robert finally agreed although still anxious and unsure. He put his hand on her cheek and brushed away her hair 'but if anything else happened we book an appointment straight away!'<br>'okay' agreed kitty. Robert kissed her  
>'now go to sleep!' he ordered getting up to go back to the kitchen 'I'll be in soon'<br>'yes sir' she agreed saluting and stomping to attention rising of the bed. He laughed and blew he a kiss before disappearing out through the doorway.

The week passed quickly and news of the wedding still seemed securely locked away from the presses prying eyes. Kitty sat it her office waiting for Sarah to call when a knock came at the door.  
>'come in' she called. The door opened and Sean stepped inside shutting it back up behind him. 'hey Sean, how's it going'<br>'I'm afraid we have bad news' he sighed  
>'what?' she was anticipating the words. Sean stood half way not the room and kitty stayed sitting at her desk.<br>'the venue for the wedding has cancelled. We have flowers, decorations, carefree with no where to go.'  
>'oh shit!' she said simply<br>'we need to find somewhere but the everywhere is booked 2 days it too short notice.' kitty stared around the room looking for an answer when her phone started ringing. She answered it immediately ignoring the fact that Sean was still standing there  
>'he kitty' she heard Sarah's voice say 'I am no officially free al afternoon and I am yours to go dress shopping. Shall I pick you up from the office?'<br>'Sarah we have a problem' said kitty her voice full of worry and concern  
>'oh god what is it?' she asked<br>'the venue has cancelled, there is nowhere to hold this wedding'  
>'oh god I though something major had happened is that all?'<br>'what do you mean is that all? I have carefree and florists all with nowhere to go! What am I supposed to do'  
>'kitty have the wedding at moms house!'<br>'no, Sarah I can't shes not happy about the speed of this wedding anyway and I can't just dump it on her 2 days before'  
>'kitty she she has already said numerous times between the several different venues we explored that she would be happy to hold it!'<br>'but..' kitty started before Sarah cut her off  
>'no buts, anyway you have no choice!'<br>'okay fine.'  
>'good I'll be at the office in 10 see you then' said Sarah<br>'see you' answered kitty before hanging up 'call my mother, I have found us a venue' said kitty sighing and turning to sean  
>'Pasadena right?' kitty nodded 'it'll do' he said turning to leave the room.<br>'wait Sean' said kitty jumping up and walking across the room so she was standing parallel to him. 'have you ever met my mother before?'  
>'no I don't think so, why?'<br>'nothing' she said turning and tapping his shoulder 'good luck!' she giggled. He pulled a sarcastic face before leaving the room. A second later the door reopened and Sean stepped back inside  
>'good luck for what?' he asked suspiciously<br>'noting' she giggled  
>'what are you doing today anyway?'<br>'I am meeting my sister to go dress shopping'  
>'ah well good luck'<br>'yer' kitty nodded rubbing her head  
>'kitty are you alright' asked Sean as he saw the colour drain from her face and her eyes become small. He limbs went suddenly weak and her head and facial expressions drooped. Sean rushed in and managed to catch her as she fell before hitting the ground. 'kitty?' he shouted shaking the still body in his arms. Only a few seconds had passed before Sean saw kitts eyes start to re-open and her Limbs stiffen and regain power. He helped he to he feet and stayed holding her waist for support. 'kitty thank god'<br>'sorry' she said rubbing her head 'I'm fine just the pregnancy, its exhausting'  
>'are you sure do you want me to call robert'<br>'no, no, definitely not' she in sited frantically  
>'why not?' he worried<br>'he's got plenty on with the campaign and the wedding he don't need to be worrying about me' she insisted. Before he could argue another knock came at the door. Kitty opened it to find Sarah standing staring back at her.  
>'sarah!' she said hugging her 'your here!'<br>surprised?' she questioned  
>'no just let's get going' kitty went back into the room and grabbed her jacket and bag.<br>'hi sorry I didn't see you' she gasped stretching out her hand. 'I'm Sarsi, kitty's sister'  
>'hi I'm Sean the temporary wedding planner it seems' he said shaking her outstretched hand.<br>'Sarah, Sean is in politics but he's helping us out with the issue'  
>'ah' the issue' sighed Sarah 'very important' They all laughed<br>'okay we need to get going' said kitty pulling on her coat 'thanks Sean you've got my number and thanks for not passing on anything' she emplied suggestively. He nodded agreeing.  
>'well nice to meet you sean' nodded Sarah leaving the room<br>'thank you' mouthed kitty as she followed, Sean smiled before turning to his mobile and finding the number for nora walker.

The next 2 days passed surprisingly stress free for kitty and Robert. Nora and Sean had made a triumphant team in the wedding planning business and with sarahs help kitty had found the perfect dress. Roberts campaign trail had also come to a slow point. He was still constantly busy but with mostly events and dinners rather than conferences.

As Sunday came around kitty woke up in her old bedroom surrounded by prep for the wedding. She looked at the clock it read 7.15 it was the longest lie in shed had in weeks. Before she even had time to move there was a knock at her bedroom door. Kitty could hear whispering from outside.  
>'mabel she's not awake yet?' she heard a voice say<br>'well she's got to get up now anyway so we should just wake her' replied the other  
>'come in!' shouted kitty laughing from where she was now sat up in bed. The door burst open and Nora strides in followed by Sarah.<br>'morning darling' cued Nora as she walked over the the windows and yanked back the blinds. Sarah gave kitty a smile at there mothers expense and jumped onto the bed next to her.  
>'Sarah really!' sighed Nora turning back to see the two girls laying on the bed 'were supposed to be getting kitty up!'<br>'yes mom' droned Sarah as if a naughty child. Kitty laughed at there mothers condescending behaviour  
>'now kitty we have 6 hours before the ceremony' kitty and Sarah nodded 'the make up artist and hairdressers will be here about 9'<br>'so 2 hours more sleep' sighed kitty happily laying back down  
>'no, no, no' laughed Nora 'there is plenty to do, the decorators are already downstairs but we need your opinions on flowers and drapes'<br>'mom I don't mind, as long as I'm there and Robert is there then were all good!'  
>'well tough, you've got it so lump it' ordered Nora<br>'yes mom' kitty accepted her orders as Sarah sat silently smirking.  
>'okay I want you both down for breakfast in 20' Nora nodded before disappearing out of the room and down stairs<br>'has she been like this all week?' asked kitty turning to Sarah who simply nodded. Kitty sighed apologetically. 'well I better get up before she starts putting me in detention' they laughed before springing into action.

Kitty didn't start to feel nervous until 12. She hadn't heard from Robert which worried her most of all.  
>'kitty the groom isn't meant to speak to the bride before the wedding, it's bad luck' Sarah told her convincingly whilst parting paige's hair and delicately curling it<br>'he could have texted' she moaned  
>'kitty, hes the senator weed know if there was something wrong' kitty didn't answer just sat in her chair grumpily. Her hair, jewellery and makeup had been done all she had left to do is put on her dress and shoes. Just then Nora appeared at the door<br>'how's everything going,' she began smiling before her face fell 'kitty why aren't you dressed. Kitty didn't reply.  
>'she's moaning that she hasn't heard from robert' sighed Sarah<br>'well that's fine cause he arrived about 5 minutes ago' smiled Nora 'so kitty get your butt moving and into that dress'  
>'done' said Sarah letting Paige jump down<br>'come on paige' said Nora holding out a hand to her granddaughter 'lets leave mommy and aunt kitty to it... You look beautiful hunny' they heard her tell Paige as the disappeared out of the room.

'okay ready?' asked Sarah unhooking kitty's dress from the door where it hung. Kitty didn't reply she just stayed staring at her dressing table whilst curled up on the chair.  
>'kitty' said Sarah 'kitty' she repeated tapping her on the shoulder. Kitty jumped at the sudden movement.<br>'oh sorry Sarah, are we ready?'  
>'yer, kitty are you alright'<br>'yer I'm great' she smiled. Sarah helped her into her dress and shoes before Nora re appeared for the last time at kitty's door.  
>'you look beautiful' smiled Nora gliding into the room 'I'm so proud of you'<br>'thanks mom' said kitty hugging her  
>'of course this isn't really how I would have chosen your wedding day to go and with the short notice it isn't nearly as good as it could be...'<br>'mom i don't care, it's perfect' said kitty cutting her off  
>'let's go then' said Sarah grabbing her and kitty's boquaies. They walked down the stairs where Paige, Rebecca and Julia where waiting. The smiled at her as she glided from the top. They moved into the garden where the gazebo was set up. It looked beautiful. There was White and pink lillies spread around the area with White chairs and drapes. Kitty stood just out of sight of the guests and as the music started Paige followed by the bridesmaids and then Sarah, the maid of honour walked in. Kitty arm in arm with Nora finally took to the isle they walked under the arch and into the croud. Kitty's was wearing a White dress with a lace pattern top. It was simple and beautiful. The guests where stood up and a wave of nerves hit kitty when she saw the gleaming eyes all focused on her. She looked passed them and her eyes met with Roberts who stood smiling in a black tuxedo. Around him stood his brother, and best man, with jack and Sophia his children who looked wonderful. Kitty held Roberts gaze as she walked down the isle. They had walked half way when kitty's pace slowed and Nora noticed kitty put her hand to her head, briefly squeezing her eyes shut.<br>'what's wrong?' Nora whispered her gaze and smile still plastered on. Kitty didn't answer but from Robert concerned expression she guessed she didn't look good. She tried her best to smile but she could feel her vision blackening and her head become lighter. She managed to take one further step before her body became limp and she fell to the floor. As she fell her body twisted to the side and a cracking sound deffeaned the room as kitty's head rebounded the edge of the nearest isle chair. Nora gasped tears welling up in her eyes as she dropped to the ground. Everyone in the ilse began to move closer to see what was happening and Robert ran to kitty's side. He picked up her hand and squesed it  
>'kitty can you hear me?' he called out his voice unstable and shaky. Justin dived over and shouted for some room. Saul immediately sprung into action and with tommy and sarahs assistance managed to move all of the guests inside.<br>'justin what's wrong?' asked Nora frantically.  
>'she's breathing, that's good' said justin his ear to her mouth and fingers resting on the pulse in her neck.<br>'what's happened?' Nora cried  
>'well she fainted' said Justin<br>'then why hasn't she woken up' demanded Robert still clutching at her hand  
>'I think she hit her head and knocked herself unconscious, has someone called an ambulance?' he called<br>'yer it's on it's way' Saul said still in shock  
>'kitty come on wake up' cried Nora shaking kitty's shoulders gently<p>

The sound of ambulances filled the atmosphere and as the paramedics rushed through Justin told them what he knew. Kitty was loaded onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. Robert got on but as Nora tried to enter they told her that she would have to follow. Justin, Nora and Sarah clambered in tot he car leaving tommy, Saul and Kevin to sort out the guests and join them later.

When they retched the hospital kitty was still unconscious. Robert was trying to stop tears from flooding his eyes. They rushed her into a room where Robert was told to stay outside. The others soon arrived and they all sat impatiently in the waiting room. Robert was pacing when a doctor appeared  
>'is this kitty walkers family?' asked the doctor<br>'yes' said Robert and Nora in unison. The family stood surrounding the doctor  
>'okay I'm doctor miles I'm looking after kitty.' said the man shaking Robert outstretched hand.<br>'how is she?' asked Robert  
>'kitty's still unconscious. Her head wound isn't to sever but we have had to put in 12 stitches'<br>'12!' gasped Nora  
>'I'm afraid yes. The penetration of the wound was long but not deep which Is important. She should come round soon'<br>'do you know why this happened' asked Robert  
>'well we'll know more when she comes round and we can talk to her but we would like to ask some questions.'<br>'okay' they all nodded. The doctor gestured for them to take a seat feeling slightly uncomfortable in his condescending surroundings  
>'has there been any developments in her health recently'<br>'what do you mean?' asked Sarah  
>'anything that's not usual, different'<br>'she's pregnant' nodded Robert 'could that cause this' the doctor nodded. The rest of the family exchanges glances knowing full well that kitty's pregnancy was to be kept completely top secret until the marriage and the governors revelation. Both of which at present where to have occurs and yet Robert had clearly stated it in the centre of a busy waiting room.  
>'yes it could be' said the doctor writing something on the clipboard he was holding<br>'how many weeks gestation is she?' he asked. Robert paused spotting the rest of kitty's family staring at him for the answers.  
>'were not sure' sighed Robert<br>'has she had a scan, I could find out'  
>'no we have one booked for tomorrow'<br>'okay' nodded the doctor 'we'll get that sorted. Has she fainted recently' Sarah and Robert both nodded unaware of one another  
>'okay, do you have any idea of the frequency?' he asked. The family looked at Robbery and Sarah who noticed the secrets they had been keeping for kitty where very similar and sighed<br>'no, sorry' they said simultaneously.  
>'okay that's fine, one or two of you can go and sit with her if you like' said the doctor before rising. Robert shook his hand and thanked him. He felt useless and unhelpful. He should have know the answers to those questions but he didn't and he felt ashamed.<br>'Robert you go' said sarah tapping his back  
>'are you sure?' he asked directed to Nora<br>'of course,' she said 'just keep us updated'  
>'I will' he said before disappearing round the corner. The rest of the walkers took back to the waiting room chairs sitting quietly for a rare moment.<p>

Robert sat with his head in his hands at the side of kitty's listened to her breath quietly. His mind wandering to the events of the past few days. He had been in the room for almost 30 miniutes when kitty started to wake up. He noticed her eyes flickering and in a moment her head riling before she eventually opened her eyes. She looked at him and was surprised by her surroundings  
>'where am I robert?' she asked trying to sit up. Robert put his hand gently on her shoulder persuading her to lay back as he brought the back of the bed up with the control.<br>'hospital' he said one he had finished replacing the remote  
>'what happened?' Robert picked up the chair he had been sitting on from the side of the room and bought it over to the side of her bed.<br>'you fainted walking down the isle, you hit your head on the chair' he said not sidtting down. He gestured to her head which she clutched softly feeling the stitches.  
>'how many' she asked squinting from the pain<br>'12' he sighed staring into her eyes 'I'm so glad your okay' he cried kissing her.  
>'I'm fine, of course I'm fine' she shushed. Robert composed himself and stood back up what a knock came from the door. Before they could answer doctor miles walked in.<br>'I'm glad your awake kitty, I'm doctor miles I'm treating you'  
>'okay' she nodded<br>'how are you feeling?' he asked  
>'okay, a bit of a headache but fine' he nodded 'when will I be able to go home' she aked looking at Robert<br>'well I'm afraid we may need to do some test to find the reason for your recent fainting which means we need to ask you some questions'  
>'okay, sure'<br>'can you state your name?' he asked looking to he clipboard  
>'kitty w' she paused looking to Robert who sighed 'walker' she continued disappointed. She should have been married by now.<br>'and date of birth?'  
>'6 of April 1976' the doctor nodded again<br>'now the senator has informed me that your pregnant' asked the doctor. Kitty looked at him shocked. Nobody was supposed to know not until they where married. Robert gave her a stern glance.  
>'yes' she finally confirmed<br>'okay' hew checked his clipboard 'how many times have you collapsed in the past 1-2 weeks' kitty paused again looking to Robert for approval. She didn't want to see his disappointment when she told him. 'kitty I really need a truthful answer' said the doctor realising her fear.  
>'about...' she thought '5 or 6 maybe' she sighed<br>'okay well the frequency Is reasonably high for them to be caused by your pregnancy. I'm going to go through your family history and get a scan set up for you in the mean time.'  
>'okay, thank you' said kitty. Robert just nodded and smiled staying he had left Robert dropped to the chair in disbelief.<br>'robert' kitty began before being broken off  
>'why didn't you tell Me?' asked Robert aggressively<br>'I..'  
>'were supposed to be getting married! But your getting Sarah to keep secrets. Who else knows!'<br>'I know Robert I'm sorry it's just We had the wedding your campaign we didn't need to add this on.'  
>'this could be serious kitty' he sighed<br>'and it could be nothing. Robert I'm fine' the room went silent and stayed so until a nurse entered the room pushing a scanner on wheels.  
>'hello' she said 'I'm nurse clement sand I'm going to be doing your scan' said the women. She looked young, about 30 with dark long brown hair tied back in a pony.'<br>'okay kitty if youd like to lift your top' she asked. Kitty obeyed 'this might be a bit cold' kitty flinched as the ultrasound jelly hit her stomach. 'okay' continued the nurse now picking up the scanner and rolling through the jelly. Almost immediately a image flashed onto the screen. 'okay this here' she said pointing to a line running around the edge of the screen 'is the gestational sac and here' she said moving the image 'is your baby.' Robert and kitty stared and kitty clutched her mouth. The nurse smiled 'let's see if we can get a heartbeat' the woman pushed a few buttons and the room was filled with a tiny thudding noise. Tears filled kitty's eyes and Robert hugged her as she weaped. 'okay this shows that your roughly 7 weeks gestation' they nodded. 'I'll get a DVD and pictures for you' nodded the woman 'I can leave it on the screen.' the nurse handed kitty some cloth to wipe her stomach before leaving the room. As the nurse left Sarah, Nora and Justin walked in followed by a recently arrived Kevin, tommy and uncle Saul. They all cried with joy as they saw a awake kitty before there attention was drawn to the screen where the image of there baby still sat. The heartbeat was still flooding the room  
>'is that?' said Kevin gesturing to the air with one hand and the screen with another. Kitty nodded crying happily while squeezing Roberts hand.<br>'how are you doing' asked Sarah her eyes switching from kitty to the monitor.  
>'I'm fine' kitty laughed<br>'do you know how long your going to be here for' asked Nora looking the same ways as Sarah  
>'not yet were still waiting for the doctor' replied kitty.<br>'the nurse reap eared with pictures and a DVD and handed to kitty before switching og the monitor smiling and wheeling it way. The walkers finally walked in and to kitty's bed. They all cued at Robert and kitty.  
>'he she looked georgous' said Kevin and everyone agreed.  
>'well for a peanut' added Justin kitty's sighed and Sarah hit him playfully. 'ah, a very nice peanut!' he laughed. Before they could continue doctor miles appeared at the door.<br>'hello' he said to the large family crowding the room. Robert stood so he had a clear view of the doctor  
>'what's happening?' asked robert<br>'I'm sorry I'm going to have to ask you to leave' he directed to the recently apearing clan  
>'what going on' asked kitty her the on a slightly more nervous level.<br>'I just want to do a blood test.' he said and kitty flinched at the thought of needles. The family nodded and left in single file after waving good buy and wishing kit good luck.  
>'what's this for?' asked kitty as a nurse came into join them. And the needle was place onto the instruments plate. She squeezed Roberts had which he returned comfortingly.<br>'your symptoms are varied and a blood test will confirm the different possibilities' he said  
>'okay' said kitty nodding<br>'what are you looking for exactly?' questioned Robert  
>'low iron, White blood cells, oxygen levels, a range of things really'<br>'White blood cells?' asked Robert  
>'yes it's just a procedure to rule out any option'<br>'you think this could be cancer?' he pounded  
>'it could be a number of things, please this is just a test' Robert stood back allowing the doctor to kitty. He walked round the bed and took her hand. She looked pale at the thought of the needle.<br>'this won't hurt' said the doctor which made kitty grip Roberts hand tighter. she was shaking as the needle came near her. She looked away to staring at Robert as the needle penetrated her skin. She was tense with fright and anxiousness both for the test and the results they provided. After 2 capsules of blood drained from kitty's arm the doctor finally finished and kitty could once agin breath.  
>'sorry' said the doctor noticing her dicomfort 'Im Going to get the results back to you as soon as possible.<br>'thank you' said Robert. Dr miles removed his gloves and passed the blood to a nurse who sealed it and left the room.  
>'ill see you later' he nodded before disappearing out of the door.<p>

It was hours before kittys results where back. Dr miles had sent them under urgent attention to sped up the long process. Kitty had spent the time with Robert and various members of the walker clan. Luckily there was enough of them to entertain her for the long period of time. She was talking to Sarah when Robert came striding in followed by doctor miles.  
>'doctor' said kitty stopping in mid conversation and turning to face the door. Sarah stood ip and moved for Robert to reach kitty.<br>'kitty I have your results' he said closing the door behind him. she nodded preparing herself for the news 'the blood test shows that the iron count in your blood is very low.'  
>'okay' she nodded grabbing Roberts hand.<br>'now it is normal that in pregnancy a womans levels can drop to about 50% of there normal levels but past this can be dangerous'  
>'so whats kitty's?' asked Robert<br>'well, the tests show that the iron level in your blood has dropped by 78% from the normal expectancy which is a reasonable decrease.'  
>'what does that mean?' asked Sarah<br>'well this tells us that your anaemic. From your medical history we an see that your the iron count in your body has never been substantially high which may be caused by your body's lack of ability to absorb it. The pregnancy therefore has put more strain on this decreasing it further into more dangerous figures. The pregnancy also puts another dimension into the situation. The baby may not get enough oxygen is we don't raise your levels quickly and if mass bleeding occurs in the birth it could be very dangerous for your health.  
>'right so what do we do?' asked Robert<br>'well were going to need to keep kitty in overnight and record her progress. Were going to start her on some iron injections but if her iron levels don't rise and even decrease further then she may have to be considered for a blood transfusion.' kitty squeezed Roberts hand tightly at his words. Dr miles noticed the anxious look on her face. 'I understand your going to need time to contemplate this, but it is a very common issue with little risks involved.' kitty and Robert nodded Sarah looking between them 'I'll give you some time to talk and a nurse will be in in a while to explain the injections to you'  
>'thank you' said Robert shaking his hand once again kitty smile weakly as the doctor left the room Sarah standing bewildered looking between the shocked pair.<p>

No one spoke for a moment a sense of relief and shock filled the atmosphere. Robert was leaning on kitty's bed where she lay silently. Sarah watched them from the doorway. 'I'll give you a minute' she finally said deleting the tension causing both people to look up.  
>'thanks Sarah' agreed Robert and before kitty could protest Sarah had disappeared out of the now closed doo<p>

.

Sarah waked back to the waiting room where te family was waiting.  
>'what happened' asked Nora jumping up when she saw her ' we saw the doctor go in with Robert. Sarah nodded still shocked. She took a seat surrounded by the others.<br>'well the blood test showed she had a very low iron count. She's been diagnosed with anemia. He said its common for a pregnant woman's levels to drop but kitty's are extremely low'  
>'so what's going to happen' edged on kevin<br>'he said they would try iron injections' she looked to Justin for conformation who shrugged having not having dealt with a situation like this before. 'but if they don't work then shell have to have a blood transfusion!' every gasped shocked at the results.  
>'how is she' asked uncle Saul<br>'she's talking with Robert.' she sighed heavily.

The silence continued for a moment before Robert's phone started to ring. He picked it up aggressively  
>'hello' he shouted '... I'm not going... I don't care travice tell them I've cancelled... Well you'll have to make it work... Theres no negotiation travice tell them to cancel... I'll speak to you tomorrow.' he hung up the phone ad slid it back into his jacket pocket. Robert was still wearing his wedding tuxedo although he had removed the tie and unbuttoned the shirt slightly.<br>'what was that about?' asked kitty nodding to his phone  
>'nothing' said Robert shaking his head 'don't worry about it'<br>'it sounded important, I do still work for you, what did travice want?'  
>'i said it's not important'<br>'Robert what did you cancel?' she argued to get an answer  
>'the flight to washington' he shouted<br>'what?' she paused her face turning from confusion to anger. 'not your interview.' she said unbelievably  
>'it's not important'<br>'of course it's important. If you don't go your be the only candidate in the election without one. 8 million people will see it!'  
>'I know that kitty' he said aggressively but trying to calm himself.<br>'Robert you have to go'  
>'no kitty'<br>'Robert why? this could break you campaign?'  
>'because of you!' he shouted 'don't you get it kitty a blood transfusion isn't like a check up it's serious' kitty was silent anxious from his suffer outburst. 'you didn't tell me about this because of the campaign and look where that got us!'<br>'Robert what do you mean'  
>'I don't know kitty' he said confused sitting down on the chair next to her bed. Kitty sat up swung her legs round to face him. He tried to protest but she moved swiftly wothout effort before he could pull her back.<br>'Robert I realise that this could be serious but you have to realise that so is this interview. For your ca paint Robert the thing that you've been working on for months this means everything to you'  
>'but Mabe it shouldn't' he sighed storming over to the window in kitty's room.<br>'Robert!' she gasped  
>'kitty this campaign is taking over.'<br>'we knew that would happen robert'  
>'and you didn't want that' he turned to face her<br>'robert' said kitty shaking her head 'your where in this race when I decided to be with you' she protested  
>'maybe but things have changed. We wert expecting to get this, a baby'<br>'Robert if this is about the baby'  
>'kitty we can't just ignore it. We can spend hours persuading others it's a good thing but we have to realise it ourselves.' she sat back shocked<br>'your saying you don't think it's a good thing'  
>'kitty I ment for the campaign not us' he sighed turning back to look out of the window and loose kitty's stare<br>'robert' she said disbelievingly  
>'we all know that when this comes out the campaign Is going to take a hit. I just don't know if it's worth it.'<br>'do you mean the campaign or the baby' she gasped. robert didn't turn from his view at the window. 'Robert do you even want this baby?' she asked shocked.

Before he could answer a knock came fro the door before a new nurse walked in. It had been the one who had accompanied dr miles when he took kitty's blood.  
>'sorry to interrupt, if it's a bad time I can come back' she asked politely looking at the tension between the pair. Kitty looked to Robert who refused to keep eye contact.<br>'it's fine really' kitty's said finally swinging her legs back onto the bed.  
>'okay' nodded the nurse coming in. Robert got up to greet her 'I'm Gemma and I'll be your nurse today' said the woman picking up kitty's clipboard and checking the monitors she was stapes onto before replacing it. 'so I'm going to be starting you on the iron injections'<br>'okay' nodded kitty  
>'these are basically just shots of iron that we inject straight into the blood stream. These should hopefully rais your iron levels. The injection is called Ferumoxytol'<br>'is there no other option' asked kitty anxiously  
>'well there are tablets but for your level of iron and your state in pregnancy the iron infusions are the best option.' kitty nodded knowing it was true. The nurse picked up an object from the table behind her.<br>'this is the tube that will fit directly to your veins.' she said kitty's expression was whacked  
>'I thought it was just an injection' asked Robert<br>'technically it is' confirmed the nurse 'but these thyme of iron infections have to be given in 1 large dose through IV the procedure involves a small dose given in a test run followed by a 4 hour continuous higher dosage' kitty was shocked as was robert 'the procedure is relatively simple' eased the nurse 'but there are side effects.' kitty nodded for her to continue 'then can cause nausea, shivering, fever, metallic tastes or site reaction. Now these risks are not to serious however there are risks of low blood pressure for these reasons your blood pressure will be monitored carefully before during and after the procedure.' kitty and Robert still looked shocked 'I understand this may be confusing I can get you some leaflets and give you some time to digest it.' said the nurse 'do you have any questions?'  
>'when would this all happen?' asked kitty<br>'well ideally we would like to do the small test dosage today. We could then monitor you overnight and the full procedure would take pare tomorrow.'  
>'okay, thank you' said kitty the nurse nodded and left the room closing the door as she exited. Silence filled the room once more. Kitts mind was flickering from what the nurse had just said to her previous conversation with Robert. She couldn't concentrate and Robert seemed to be having similar problems.<p>

'we should tell the others to go home' said kitty finally. Robert nodded and quietly left the room  
>When the walkers saw him coming they jumped up to be shocked by his anxious face.<br>'what's happening?' asked Nora  
>'um,' he paused sitting down<br>'Robert is everything okay?'  
>'yer, she said to tell you all to go home' said Robert<br>'why what's happening Sarah said it was just some injections?' asked Kevin  
>'well it is, but it's not. The nurse explained it's a tube they have to do a test run tonight but if the results are good then she has to have a continuos dosage for 4 hours tomorrow' the family stared at him shocked.<br>'but still it's not dangerous?' asked Sarah  
>'well there's nothing life threatening but there are side effects' said Robert<br>'like what?' asked Nora  
>'the nurse said it could cause nausea, fever, shivering and low blood pressure among others'<br>'god' sighed Justin everyone sat quietly.  
>'is she okay?' asked Sarah<br>'I think she's... Shocked' Robert stubbled over his words. 'you should all go see her before you leave.' Robert stood up followed by the family they walked back to kitty's room.  
>'hey' said kitty smiling as they walked in Robert stood to the side letting them pass to see her.<p>

Nora grabbed her hand a squeezed it tightly  
>'how are you?' asked Kevin<br>'I'm fine really' she sighed  
>'what. About the treatment'<br>'it's just an injection really' she tried to convince  
>'kitty you passed out when you had to get your polio' teased Justin she scowled at him and tommy elbowed hi in the ribs 'aww' he yelled.<br>They stayed for a bit longer before kitty insisted that they all left and she would see them too. When they agreed her and Robert said there goodbyes and they left one by one. Nora was the last person to go and she still stood clutching at kitty's hand  
>'okay I should go, you don't want me around'<br>'actually mom' said kitty 'could you, just for a bit'  
>'of course' nodes Nora delighted at the fact her daughter wanted her around<br>'I should go and get some stuff for kitty if that's alrigh with you to stay with her nora' said Robert  
>'of course' nodded Nora . Robert lent down and gave kitty a light awkward kiss.<br>'I'll be back soon' he sighed 'Thais nora' he smiled before leaving. Nora sharply turned back to kitty and frowned  
>'whats going on?' she asked suspiciously<br>'nothing' what do you mean?' stuttered kitty Nora gestured towards the door 'Robert?' Nora nodded 'nothing I think this just came as a bit of a shock'  
>'kitty?' pressured Nora<br>'mom really were fine'  
>'okay, if you say so' they talked quietly until Robert returned. He had collected all of kitty's things plus some snacks.<p>

Nora stayed for a little while longer before finally evacuating the room. She said her goodbyes and was off. The room was quiet until there was another nock at the door. Gemma came in wheeling a small machine. Kitty gasped at the sight of the needle on the plate. 'are you ready for the test run kitty?' she asked friendly. Kitty hesitated but noted slightly. 'okay I'll talk you through it.' Gemma spent the next few minutes showing kitty and Robert the procedure with all the mechanics and mechanisms involved once she had finished kitty looks ghostly pale. 'are you okay?' asked Gemma. Kitty nodded 'okay well I need to take your blood pressure first.'kitty rolled up her sleeve and obeyed to all the directions Gemma made. 'okay your blood pressure is entirely normal so were clear to proceed' kitty took a deep breath. The nurse moved kitty's arm to a comfortable position and kitty looked away. Robert who had been standing next to her graves her other hand and squeezed it comfortingly. As he saw Gemma pick up the needle he bent down to kitty's level and kissed her resting his lips on her fore head whilst the needle penetrated her skin. She winced in pain and squeezed tightly on Robert's hand before Robert confirmed it was over and he gently eased her back into sitting position. He was still holding her hand when Gemma checked the machines confirmed the 30 minute time for the drip and eventually left.

'are you okay?' asked Robert compassionately seeing the tears in kitty's eyes.  
>'I'm fine' she replied forcing a smile onto her lips. She blinked as tears rolled down her face and Robert jumped up to hold her. She cried whilst he comforted.<br>'kitty you mean everything to me' he said when she stopped crying leaning back to face her 'I don't want to see us like this. You have to be able to tell me things, to feel like I'm going to listen and understand' she nodded slowly sniffing slightly. 'I know this baby...' he paused and she looked to stare at him 'it might not be the best time. But I will do anything to make you happy!'  
>'oh Robert. I don't just want me to be happy I want us to be happy' she cried<br>'kitty you make e happy. Starting a family with you makes me happy. It just took me a while to figure that one out' she smiled kissing him. She winced as her arm jolted where the needle was inserted. She frowned at the sight. Robert pulled her face away fro it and towards his. 'everything will be okay' he smiled kissing her and she couldn't help but be happy..

**leave reviews to let me know what you think. sorry about typos i wrote it on my ipad.**


End file.
